The Wonderful Repercussions of a Bad Idea (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction - Depuis longtemps Bucky éprouvait quelque chose pour son ami mais il ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une idée aux conséquences inattendues... (Stucky pre-serum)


**Traduction :** The Wonderful Repercussions of a Bad Idea

 **Auteure** : thelittlestpurplecat

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à nous sauf la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur AO3.

À savoir que l'auteure nous a aimablement donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fic, ce pour quoi, nous la remercions chaleureusement !

 **Note des traductrices** : Un OS stucky pre-serum à la fin toute mignonne qui nous a attendries et que nous avons voulu partager avec vous. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

\- Stevie ? appela timidement Bucky en observant son jeune ami penché sur la rampe. Steve ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

La frêle stature de Steve eut une embardée tandis qu'il vomissait par-dessus bord, ses genoux faiblissant sous son propre poids.

\- Whoa !

Bucky se précipita en avant, une main agrippant le coude osseux de Steve, son autre bras s'enroulant fermement autour de la taille étroite du garçon.

Steve ayant déjà essayé de le repousser d'un signe de la main, arracha son coude de l'emprise de Bucky.

\- Bucky, je…

Une profonde toux grasse l'interrompit, ses genoux commencèrent à ployer une nouvelle fois sous son poids. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le stabilisa et le soutint aussi longtemps que ses jambes refusaient de le porter.

Steve se recula, se pencha par-dessus la rampe et vomit une fois de plus. Rétrospectivement, peut-être que le Cyclone **(1)** n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Quand tout sembla fini, Bucky s'avança à nouveau vers lui, serrant doucement l'épaule étroite et osseuse de Steve.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement et Steve hocha la tête, encore un peu pantelant.

\- Ouais... haleta-t-il.

\- Mon pote, tu as dû régurgiter au moins un tiers de ton poids…

Steve eut un faible petit sourire, ses yeux sombres et profonds bougèrent pour le fixer. Bon Dieu… il avait des yeux magnifiques…

\- Eh, c'est toi qui m'as dit de faire ce manège en premier, je te rappelle.

Bucky acquiesça, le gratifiant d'un rapide sourire.

\- Ça en valait la peine ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Viens, on va te chercher un verre d'eau.

 **0o0 0o0 0o0**

Bucky était assis à côté de Steve sur un banc étroit à l'écart du chemin des gens qui circulaient. Steve tenait la bouteille d'eau serrée entre ses doigts osseux, le plastique se plissant bruyamment tandis qu'il buvait lentement. Bucky avait insisté pour payer la bouteille ; après tout, c'était lui qui avait parlé à Steve de monter dans le Cyclone en premier, donc ce n'était que justice. Steve avait accepté à contre-cœur.

L'après-midi ensoleillé avait coloré les joues creuses de Steve d'un rose délicat et faisait magnifiquement briller ses cheveux d'or pâle. Bucky s'était souvent demandé quelle sensation ça lui procurerait s'il laissait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon. La pensée était… étrangement attrayante. Il imaginait que ce serait très doux, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'essayer. Oh, bien sûr, il lui avait déjà ébouriffé les cheveux à l'occasion, mais seulement pour s'amuser à l'embêter en lui frottant le crâne avec son poing. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de prendre un moment pour simplement savourer la sensation en faisait courir ses doigts calleux dans ses cheveux. Bucky se demanda s'il aimait qu'on joue avec.

Avec un soupir, le garçon aux cheveux blonds éloigna la bouteille à présent vide de ses lèvres… ses lèvres parfaites. Bucky se retrouva à les fixer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ; Steve était si merveilleusement distrayant. Une goutte d'eau était suspendue à sa lèvre inférieure, reflétant leur couleur rose pâle sur sa surface liquide.

S'il pouvait juste… Si seulement il était possible de… Pendant une folle seconde, Bucky mit son self-contrôle de côté. Il se pencha en avant, pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Steve, sentant la chaleur du contact crépiter comme de l'électricité à travers tout son corps. Le temps d'un unique instant extraordinaire, tout s'arrêta et il n'y avait plus que cette affection ouverte et honnête qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps. Et puis, Steve le repoussa brusquement.

Bucky s'alarma, tandis que Steve se dégageait promptement. Sous le choc, il cligna des yeux, blessé que Steve se détourne, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, sans le regarder.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, murmura Bucky, en se levant lentement et un faisant un pas en arrière. Je suis désolé, dit-il encore, sa voix se réduisant à un chuchotement. Ou-Oublie ça, je suis désolé, je-je vais te laisser de l'espace…

\- Ne m'embrasse _pas_ , répliqua fermement Steve, et Bucky ressentit ces mots comme une claque dans le visage. Bien qu'une claque dans le visage aurait été moins douloureuse.

\- D'a-d'accord… J'ai dit que je te donnerai de l'espace… bégaya-t-il, la voix plus faible qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Non ! dit Steve en baissant sa main et en se retournant pour le regarder. Ma bouche sent toujours le vomi, espèce d'idiot !

Bucky cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Les mots lui manquèrent un moment, pendant lequel Steve se leva, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'épisode un peu plus tôt, ou peut-être était-ce dû au baiser.

\- Tu… commença Bucky, démuni et soudainement incapable de s'exprimer correctement.

\- J'ai une brosse à dent, chez moi…, offrit Steve, baissant ses yeux sur le trottoir, avant de les lever à la rencontre de ceux, stupéfaits, de Bucky. On pourrait… Tu sais… Se tenir la main, ou quelque chose comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez moi…

Bucky hocha lentement la tête, bouche bée, tandis que Steve entrelaçait ses doigts fins avec les siens. Bucky réussit à fermer la bouche, et à déglutir en serrant la main de Steve dans la sienne pour la première fois… Il se sentait… bien. Comme s'il était fait pour tenir la main de Steve toute sa vie.

* * *

 **(1)** _Le Cyclone_ est le nom des montagnes russes du parc de Coney Island.


End file.
